Thunderbirds 2: A wedding Thunderbirds style
by sophygirl
Summary: Allen and Tintin are trying to tie the knot but when a emergency comes through during the ceremony causing the groom to leave will they try again to become Mr and Mrs Allen Tracy ? With Romance in the air from Mr Tracy and Lady Penelope's engagement will they try again?.What will be the first thing they do as a married couple? Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think x


**Thunderbirds 2 A wedding Thunderbird style**

 **Chapter 1 Wedding planning**

The wedding is now only 1 month away and with my new job as Head of Internationak Rescue I am rushed off my feet with wedding planning and Internarional Rescue afairs. Allen is helping out loads with the wedding which i am so happy about as I wanted the planning to involve both of us which he is more than happy to do. Things have been so crazy here at the moment with paperwork and maitence bills for the Thunderbirds I have called in Mr Tracy to help me out as he knows the best ways to get around thesee porblems and at the same time have time to himself.

The engagment party is tonight at last me and Allen can celebrate. It has taken 3 hours to get everything ready and to get Tracy house looking good. 7 o'clock finally came and everyone arrived , when everyone had settled down Allen tapped his glass with a spoon , gained everyones attetion and said " Ladies and Gentlemen I just wanted to say on behalf of myself and Tintin thank you for coming. Things have not been easy with myself and Tintin and it has been a long journey but now we are stonger than ever before and I hope that nothing will come between us again." he ended putting his arm around me then Mr Tracy said " A toast to Allen and tracy " everyone raised their glasses " Allen and Tintin" then me and allen shared a kiss

It was now around midnight and everyone had left leaving me and Allen to start tidying up. While we were cleaning we saw Mr Tracy and Lady Penelope out on the balcony , They looked so happy just like me and Allen are now. Things between them are good as Lady Penelope is staying over the night here and Mr Tracy stays with her in London everyone Friday and Saturday night. As me and Allen had finally finished cleaning and the chance to sit down I told him that his dad was giving me away at the wedding. he was over the moon about this and in return the first thing he wanted us to do as a couple was to fly Thunderbird 2. And of course I agreed.

 **Chapter 2 So how are things with you and Mr Tracy ?**

Another week has flown by so the wedding is only 3 weeks away and now Lady Penelope is helping out with for me the biggest part my dress. Today the designer of my dress Sarah Burton is coming over with my dress that she has designed and made for me to try we were waiting for her me and Lady Penelope were having a good cup of tea."So how are things with you and Mr Tracy?" I asked her sipping my tea when she replied " Good thank you. How are thing with Allen more importantly?" as she poured herslf another cup of tea. So I replied " Really good we are better and stronger than ever, he has been helping out with the wedding so much." I ended hearing the front door bell "That will be Sarah I'll go let her in." I said getting up from the sofa and walking to the door.

When me and Sarah walked in Lady Penelope stood up and walked over "Hello Sarah thank you so much for this I know you have been so busy lately." she ended giving Sarah a hug "It's no problem Penny anything for a friend, So this is Tintin it is great to meet you." she said giving me a hug "It's great to meet you too thank you once again for doing this." I ended as her assistance brought my dress in " Right Tinitn do you want to go and get this one and let's see if we need to make any changes. From what Penny told me this should be exactly what you wanted." she said passing the dress over and I left the i cam back in my dress was like a princess's it was a white ball gown strapless with a long tail and a sequin pattern on the skirt coming up onto the chest." I love it so much it is more than I imagined a dress could be thank you so much Sarah." I said giving her a hug "My pleasure Tintin everything looks perfect. Penny" she said as she asked Lady Penelope " I think that Jeff is going to be hourned to have you on his arm as he walks you down the aisle. I'll go get him he is in the kitchen, stay right their." she ended walking out into the kitchen. A few moments later they came back in " Wow Tintin you look stunning, the dress is amazing. I will be hourned to be walking you down the aisle in 3 weeks time, my son is lucky to have you." he ended walking over to me and givin me a hug."Thank you Jeff and I'm lucky to have you and Allen." I replied

 **Chapter 3 Hen and Stag parties on the same night.**

Tonight is my hen party and it just so happens that Allen had organised his stag party for tonight as well. Also we have to share Tracy Island, so Allen and the boys have the house while i have the beach my party begins at 8 and Allen's starts at 9. That afternoon I spent deciding what to wear in the end I went with my denim shorts and my lilac halter neck penelope organised my whole hen party form startvto finish she had even hired her best cateriers and England's best Dj to really get my event going. I had invited some of my old school friends and some of friends I have now. I came to quater to 8 and I left the house to see Allen gettin his beers ready and heating up the jaqucey.

I walked out of the house and met Lady Penelope who was sat with Jeff,Scott and Virgil by the pool."Hey guys so what is planned for tonight anoy ideas what Allen has got planned?" I asked sitting on the seat next too Scott, then Scott replied back to my question " No not a clue Tintin he has a stripper aparently and something else up his sleve." he ended as Lady Penenlope stood up "We'd better head down to the beach Tintin the girls will be arriving around now." giving me a gently smile " Yeah right well have a good night guys and don't forget you are still on stand-by, so don't drink to much." I ended standing up and walking over to Lady Penelope and we started the walk down to the beach

Chapter 4 Boys will be boys

It was now around 9 fifteen and I could hear the music from the house even thought we were a mile away it was louder than our own. I could not stop thinking about what Scott said earlier about that Allen had something up his it didn't take long for my suspision to come true. I heard what sounded like the engne from Thunderbird 2 over head and it was. Then the search light shone over me and I saw someone being lowered down in the double harness no surprises it was Allen the leader of the plan. Then he ran over to me, blined folded me , lifted me up using the firemans lift and carried me over to the harness and the next thing I knew I was being tkaen away from my own party I could not believe what was happening.

When my blined fold was removed I found myself back at Tracy House, because Mr Tracy needed to ask me a very important question about the wanted to know if he should wear his flight suit or a suit so in responce I said that Allen and his brothers were all wearing their flight suits that it would be good for him to wear his, also if they got called out on a mission then they can go straight away as they are using Thunderbirds 1,2 and 3 to get top Lady Penelope's after both of the parties had finished even though it was around midnight Allen took me for a walk on the beach as I am leaving tomorrow afternoon as the wedding is there the next day Parker is picking me up as I don't want Allen seeing my dress before the wedding.

 **Chapter 5** **My big day**

My big day has finally arrived and I have just woken up to a loverly sunny day. I now have 3 hours to get myself ready to walk down the aisle for the last time as Tintin Farrow, Lady Penelope has personaly hired her best hair stylist Tracy and her make up stylist Amanda. As Lady Penelope had to go first to collect Mr Tracy from Tracy Island she was first to be pampered. Amanda gave her a light pink eye shadow, a light pink blush and a dark lipgloss applied and then Tracy straightended her tair and placed a metal rose clip finally she changed into her dress which was gorgous it was a pink slim ball gown herself and Parker left her house to collect Mr Tracy.

Then it was my turn to get pampered so i sat infront of Amanda "So Tintin what will it be something light and natural or nice and pink ?" she asked as she opened her case up."Let's go with the natural look please Amanda." then she got to work giving me the makeover that complimented me to perfection. Then it was the turn of Tracy to get my hair looking gorgous " Ok Tinitn so I am thinking to go with your make up loose curls what do you think?" She asked brushing my hair " I love the idea Tracy have you got my viel as it has the tiara on that needs to go on." I ended pointing at my tiara " No problem Tinitn. Right just letting you know that my curling tongs with be at 300 degress." she ended getting the first strand of hair and curling it. Half hour past and then she finally finished and passed me a mirror "It look amamzing Tracy thank you." I said as she turned of her tongs " My pleasure happy to help." she ended walking out the room then I got my dress on and added my viel.

After everone had arrived Lady Penelope came up and got me as she had by trio of roses bouqet then she held by tail as I decended down the flight of I reached the receoption area I was greeted by Mr Tracy then Lady Penelope started to walk down the aisle towards the altar. Then Mr Tracy turned to me "Tintin you look stunning and my son is lucky to have you." He ended "May I ?" he asked so I lopped my arm into his then my entrance music came on. As I started my walk down the aisle with Mr Tracy I saw Allen standing next to his best man Scott with the best smile I have ever seen. When I reached the front I gave my bouqet to Lady Penelope then stood facing Allen holding his hands then the priest started " Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to join the pair infront of me in holy matromone in the sight of god." Then Allen's phone went off

Chapter 6 What's wrong

"Allen what is wrong?" I asked as he looked down at his phone screen "It's not good Thunderbird 5 has been hit by possible meteorite damage sustainded" he ended looking at his dad standing behind him. "Ok take Thunderbird 3 with your dad and Virgil then help your brother. I'll take Thunderbird 2 back and Scott can take then Thunderbird 1." I told him then he, his dad and older brtoher Virgil sprinted out then Thunderbird 3 launched off over head

I was left at the front of the hall full of guests with everyone looking at me " Ladies and gentlemen I'm ever so sorry about this abd I'm afraid that we are going to have to rescudeul the cermony." I said to veryone trying not to cry as my very own big day being ruined my heart beaking inside.

Once everyone had left me and Scott toke off in Thunderbird 1 and 2. When I got inside I changed into my flight suit and out my dress inside a I was flying over the English Coast I got a call from Allen "Tintin Thunderbird 5 coming down to base for maintance. Shall be entering eaths atmosphere in 5 John back down with us.I'm sorry about the wedding." I increased my speed then replied " It's ok really.I'll see you at base." Then he hung up.

When I arrived back up at base I took my dress back up to the spare room where nobody now entered. Thunderbird 3 and 5 arrived back, I changed out of my flight suit and into jeans and t shirt thn made my way down to the maintence shed. Brians our trusty mechanic was already at work on Thunderbird 5. "How is she looking Brains?" I asked as I walking over to Allen brushing my hand against Thunderbird 5. "A couple of hours work should do it just a bit of welding. But I don't think it was by a meteroite Tintin it looks more like a misile to me though." he said looking at the hole created. Allen grabbed by hand "So this might be deliberate then ?" Allen asked. "It looks like it Allen I am afraid to say." Brains replied

 **Chapter 7 Shall we try again **

The next day Allen took me on a walk on the beach and made us a we settled down to eat he got my hand and started off the conversation which I was dreading talking about."Babe I am so sorry I can't beleive what happended and in our wedding I want to do this,I want to marry the most amazing shall we try again ?" he asked me the look on his face was so gentle."Allen I want to marry you too but this time I want nothing fancy and only the important people in our lives so your dad,Lady Penelope ,your brothers John included and then Brains.I love you more than anyone else in the world and you are the one and only person for me." I said back to him as he moved closser and thenn we kissed.

After we had the most amazing lunch ever we made our way back up to the house to find that Mr Tracy had proposed to Lady surprises she said yes so we opended a bottle of champagne to celebrate their engagement to follow this while spirits were high me and Allen then told them our good news .

 **Chapter 8 On the island tomorrow**

While we were all drinking in the lounge I decided that now would be a good time to start the big conversation."Mr Tracy,Lady Penelope me and Allen have been seriously talking and we really want to get we wouls like to ask if we could try our wedding again here on the island only want a a close family wedding so yourselfs and the boys,I was thining if we could ask Brains to relave John for the day so he could come of you are like my family,you took me in Mr Tracy not knowing what to expect and now I am marrying your son.I want this day to be perfect and I really think it will be surounding by the people who I love".Mr Tracy then stood up proudly and walked over to me sat on the arm of the sofa,he then took hold off my hands "nothing would make me happier than see you get married here at all love you here Allen especially and treat you like one of our own.I am sure that if you talk to Brains he would be happy to go up to Thunderbirds 5 to allow John to day will bbe perfect for you I promise." I then stood up and gave him the biggest hug I have ever given even to Allen."If you'll excuse me I would like to go have a word with Brains." I then stood up and then walked down to the lab where Brains was busy at work.

"Hello Tintin what can I do for you ?" he asked standing up placing his PDA on the desk."Me and Allen are going to try and tie the knot again,I was hoping that John would be able to come so I came to ask you if you would mind going up into Thunderbirds 5 for the day also according to the system it is in need for a maintence check anyway." I ended as I waited for Brains reaction."That is no problem Tintin give me time to pack my bag and then I will go up." I then went over and gave Brains a hug before running up to Mission Control.I logged on to my computer and went onto Connect to contact John."Hey Tintin,what do I owe the pleasure of this call for" he said cheakly,I just laughed and replied "always good to hear your voice to John now I want you to pack up your stuff and get prepared to come down to Tracy Island please you have a wedding to attend tomorrow afternoon".His face compliatly lite up and then leaned back in his chair "Ok will get ready now what time do you estimate Thunderbirds 3 arrival?" he asked looking at the time "1 hour I'd say so you better get you when you get down" I said back waving and then ending the call.

I found Allen and got him to scramble Thunderbird 3,collect Brains then go and collect John from Thunderbird launched off while I was on the phone to the flourist and asked for the flowers to be brought out immediatly they of course said they would get them flown out within the Allen radioed in letting me know that they were on the way back,everything was now falling into flowers have just arrived and looked beautiful as before all brightly coloured,so I set down to making the boys button holes when I saw a glimps of Thunderbird 3 I made my way down and greated them before returning up to the flowers to start my toke me about a hour before we all sat down and enjoyed a dinner that Gordon had made.

Later on we sat down Scott,Virgil and Gordon to tell them why John was down and what was happening tomorrow and just like Mr Tracy they were all delighted and could not wait for the wedding and were more than happy to help take stuff down to the now I was one more sleep away before coming Mrs Tintin Tracy.

 **Chapter 9 Wedding take 2**

My magical day had arrived agian and once again Lady Penelope had her best hair and make up team over I was having a make over Allen and the boys were taking the chairs down and assembling the the boys came back up to get ready and as usual they were arguing over the shower,but soon decided on a was a sign placed on the lounge door saying "off limits" as I was getting preist had arrived and was now down at the beach getting ready for the ceromony

Just like before the hair and make up made me look stunning with my hair tightly curled and clipped back at the top with my make up a light and natural they had all left I got into my dress,placed my shoes and finally with Lady Penelopes help put my viel then heard the boys leaving and making there way down,when Mr Tracy came in dressed like before in his flight suit."Well Tintin you are looking stunning like usual now so we don't spoil you dress or hair you are going to be delivered to the wedding in Thunderbird 2 so when you are ready please make your way down" .I then collected my bouquet and with Lady Penelope we made our way down to Thunderbird.

We launched off and circled the island before touching down on the beach where the boys had made evrything look amazing with the chairs in a semi circle around the front of the stage and had a red carpet layed on the we had landed Lady Penelope and Mr Tracy had gotten off I kicked off my high heels and made my way to the door where the steps were down touching the golden sand.I disembarked and when I reached the bottom step Mr Tracy took my hand and then helped me down onto the red carpet.I then looped arms with him and behind Lady Penelope we made our way down the carpet to the boys all stood up in their flight suits and Allen with the preist on the stage.

 **Chapter 10 The ceromony**

As me and Mr Tracy reached the front Allen stepped down using the steps on the Tracy then kissed my cheak then passed me over to Allen who led me onto the stage infront of the ceromony started with the priest "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Allen Tracy and Tintin Kyrano in marriage under the sight of path for these two infront of me has been rocky but have not let anything come between them,the love these two share can't be explained as it is a speacial bond and love between 2 people can not be described in and Tintin have written their own vows and will now share them with those present " he ended as me and Allen now stood facing each other.

Allen took a deep breath "Tintin you are the one person who I would never ever of imagined myself are caring and gentle but at the same time wild and free.I am so thankful that I am here today standing before you and will shortly be giving you a ring that signifies my feelings for you.I love you Tintin Kyrano I never ever want to lose are my life and the person who I can't wait to wake up and see in the mornings" My eyes started to water I loved the words that he had said and I knew my words would never match to them.I passed my bouquet to Lady Penelope who then passed me up my page of vows that I had written."You,Allen Tracy have been the most amazing thing that had happended in my accepted me into your life and as a member of your family.I know I can be a handfull and will never ever forget or regret knowing and loving you

.I will always be by your side surporting you in each and every step you take,I love you with my heat and soul and will tell you every day till we are parted by death."

At this time Scott made his way up onto the stage with the box with the placed a silver ring on my finger first and then I placed a gold ring onto his before the priest started again."the two infront of me have now made the decleration in the sight of god that allows them to be joined in by the power invested in me by the Pope of the United Kingdom I now prenounce you man and may kiss the bride".He now stepped back and Allen cupped my face in his hand and gave me a tender kiss,The boys,Mr Tracy and Lady Penelope were all ,Allen,Mr Tracy and Lady Penelope got inside Thunderbird 2 leaving the others to make their way up and Parker arriving to take the priest back to England.

Once everyone had arrived we sat down to a meal made by Lady Penelopes staff back at her statly home .The speaches were made before we all went outside to the pool area where

Mr Tracy kicked off the speeches "well boys,Penny and my new daughter have been rocky here for a while but you have brought something new into this house that has been missing for a my boy, you have good taste in women better than the rest of your I prepose a toast to Allen and Tintin" we all raised our glasses before me and Allen took hold of my hand and we walked down to the beach.

 **Chapter 11** **Mr and Mrs Tracy**

When we reached the beach Allen walked over to the shed and as soon as he opended it I saw something run out it had 4 legs,a cute head and little ears when it came closer I saw had relased a Pug !.I picked up the dog and then walked over to him "how did you know I loved pus I never said anything?" then Allen clipped a lead onto the color and then I placed her down onto the sand before taking hold of Allens hand."Well your homepage in mission control is covered in them so it gave me a wedding present Tintin" he replied then we shared a kiss before hearing a loud machine noise we looked up and saw Thunderbird landed on the beach and then out walked Mr Tracy,"here you go son take care of my girl" then Allen and his dad shared a fist punch before Mr Tracy made his way up to the house again.

I collected my new dog which I called Ruby and then with Allen we entered Thunderbird 2 where we sat down and toke off and flew around tracy island and back to base like we had promised to do

This was it I am now Mrs Tracy wife of Allen Tracy,step sister to Scott,John,Virgil and Gordon and finally daughter of billionaire Jeff Tracy.


End file.
